Quest for Twilight Enchantment Day 7
Description Welcome to the VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest, Day 7! In this final day of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we will prowl around famous legends and stories behind shape-shifting! The concept of "shape-shifting" is not a new concept, and also is not just confined to primitive peoples. It is found throughout history in popular stories, legends, myths and lore. In today's quest, you will receive the Twilight Enchantment Wolf pin, which allows you to assume the shape of a wolf! You will be able to acquire more Twilight Enchantments as they become available! Your reward for completing this final stage of this Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Twilight Enchantment Wolf Pin! Prizes Questions 1. One of the oldest legends which describes this ability comes from the Australian Aborigine's Dreamtime, also called "The Dreaming". Australian Aborigines are said to have first inhabited Australia over 40,000 years ago. The term Aborigines, or Indigenous Australians refers to a vast number of subgroups and cultures which represent over 250 spoken languages of which only 20 are not in danger of disappearing. The word Aboriginal is used to refer to: * Only the Palawah people of Tasmania. * The early colonists who befriended the native people. * Only the Torres Strait Islanders People who were agrarian. * Only the Indigenous groups which were hunters/gatherers. 2. The Torres Strait Islanders represent six percent of the aboriginals in Australia. They actually identify themselves as "Torres Strait Islanders". Some of the Aboriginal people who are a mixture of both the Indigenous Australians and the Torres Strait Islanders proclaim that they are of both heritages and represent another 4 percent of the Aboriginals. The Torres Strait Islanders are from a group of 100 islands which were annexed to Queensland in 1879. The Aborigines have a long history of contact with mariners. Go to the ship on the map and say "Yoho, yoho, a sailor's life for me!" 3. In Australian Aboriginal mythology, the Dreaming or Dreamtime are the legends of the first aboriginals that have been handed down in oral traditions for centuries. These ancestors wandered the land and took on different forms such as humans, animals, plants, wind, rain and stars. As they journeyed, they created landscapes and natural formations. One of their mythical beings, called Damarri, laid down on his back. Into what landscape formation did Damarri transform? * A beach. * Ayers Rock. * A mountain range. * One of the Islands in the Torres Strait. 4. Nearly every culture has a version of a transformation myth. The concept of transformations, shape-shifting and metamorphoses play an important role in mythology. Usually the animal into which someone can change is an animal common to the area where the myth originated. Some of the myths portray a person as turning into an animal. However, there are many legends of animals that can turn into something else as well. For an age old example of shape shifting occurring in the real world, just think of the caterpillar changing into a butterfly. Go to the Victorian Park and say "With butterfly wings, I can fly away!" 5. There are two main themes in stories about shape transformations. One is if the change is voluntary and the other is where it is used as a punishment. Fairy tales are full of shape changing characters. Often the villain changes a victim into another shape to punish them. This punishment is usually not justly deserved. The villain often possesses the ability to change shape as well, however, it is usually voluntary. Everyone knows the most common tales of "Beauty and the Beast" where the beast transforms into a human, or the ogre in "Puss in Boots" where the cat tricks the ogre into turning into a small creature. Another transformation is from a frog into a prince. If a transformation is a punishment, what is the most common way for the victim to regain their human form? * Learn the lesson for which they were punished. * Go to sleep for a hundred years. * Attack the villain in their home. * Move to the woods to a gingerbread house. 6. One of the most classic tales of shape shifting occurs between two characters who can change their shape and who are fighting. Take for example the wizard's duel between the two wizards in T.H. White's "The Sword in the Stone." You only need to think of what creature will "out do" another to get the idea of which animal you should change into to win the contest. Go to King Arthur's Round Table room in the Medieval Age and say "A dog chases a cat." 7. One of the common reasons a person is turned into an animal involuntarily is for the villain to take the place of that person. The motive is usually to usurp a rival, such as in many of the fairy tales where extreme jealousy is usually the motive. The villain needs to get rid of the main character in order to steal their position, or to punish an innocent. Sometimes a person's loved ones are punished in order to make the main character suffer as in the fairytale of "the Six Swans". In this German tale, six brothers are turned into swans by their evil stepmother and must be rescued by their sister. What does the sister have to do to break the spell? * The sister must be a servant to keep their step mother for six years. * She must consent to marry a fierce dragon. * She makes them shirts of starwort and cannot speak or laugh for six years. * She must hide in a cave and spin cobwebs into scarves for her brothers. 8. Another reason for turning into an animal is for education and to provide another point of view. This is one of the themes in "The Once and Future King". Arthur is transformed into one type of animal after another in order to learn valuable lessons to prepare him to be king. Go to the first English countryside room off of Stonehenge and say "I think I will be a wolf today." 9. One of the most common legends concerning changing into an animal is turning into a wolf. This process even has a name. It is known as lycanthropy. Which term is NOT another expression for "shapeshifting" into an animal? * Thresholder * Metamorph * Mimic * Skin-walker 10. Just like in the stories and legends, we are now going be able to assume the shape of animals. With this final task, you will have your Twilight Enchantment! The animal form that comes with the Twilight Enchantment today is the Wolf, and more animal pins will soon be available. Go to the outside of the zoo in Australia and say "I'm a lone wolf!" Answers 1. Only the Indigenous groups which were hunters/gatherers. 2. Go to the Medieval Age Map and say "Yoho, yoho, a sailor's life for me!" 3. A mountain range. 4. Go to the Victorian Summer Park and say "With butterfly wings, I can fly away!" 5. Learn the lesson for which they were punished. 6. Go to King Arthur's Court room in the Medieval Age and say "A dog chases a cat." 7. She makes them shirts of starwort and cannot speak or laugh for six years. 8. Go to the first English Countryside - I room off of Stonehenge and say "I think I will be a wolf today. 9. Thresholder 10. Go to The Zoo in Australia and say "I'm a lone wolf!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests